As wireless networks evolve and grow, there are ongoing challenges in providing high-quality service to increasing numbers of wireless devices or user equipment (UE) in various coverage areas of a wireless network. One approach to improving service quality and coverage is to designate a wireless device as a relay node or relay UE for relaying communication between a base station or access node (donor access node), and an end-user wireless device. Relay wireless devices may be used at the edge of a coverage area of an access node to improve coverage and/or service, as well as in crowded areas having a high number of other wireless devices to increase the available throughput to the end-user wireless devices being relayed. However, end-user wireless device performance can be dependent on the quality of the connection between the relay wireless device and the donor access node. Because of this dependency, donor selection is an important consideration for a relay wireless device configuration. Accordingly, efficiency in donor selection for a relay wireless device may increase quality of service for users of the communication network.